


Mitä mä kirjottelen kerran puolessa vuodessa

by Wonderwhale



Category: The OC RPF
Genre: Hi honeyyyy, Multi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwhale/pseuds/Wonderwhale
Summary: Moi jasuuu, pidä hauskaa ja kärsi ♥





	Mitä mä kirjottelen kerran puolessa vuodessa

Luku 1.

Masterchef Australia pyöri läppärilläni ja kuulokkeistani pauhasi aivan liian kovalla painetestissä kokkaavien kilpailijoiden puhe. Puoliksi sylissäni ja puoliksi näppäimistöllä tuhisi Burger. Vaikka pentu olikin niin kovin pieni, saatoin kuulla kollin kehräyksen nappikuulokkeiden läpi. Katsoessani ruudulla tapahtuvaa kaaosta ja pohdin, miksi halusinkaan lähteä johonkin sisäoppilaitokseen. Kotona oli niin rauhallista. Halusinko minä todellakin lähettää itseni vieraaseen valtioon, vieraaseen kouluun, ja vielä pahempaa, vieraiden ihmisten keskelle? Mitä jos vain jäisin kotiin? Täällä kukaan ei häir-  
“Rose! Aamupalalle heti paikalla!” äitini pamautti huoneeni oven auki ja täytti hämärän huoneeni luonnonvalolla. Burgerkin heräsi äkilliseen ääneen ja sekunnissa kissanpentu oli kadonnut huoneen syövereihin.   
“Ja avaa verhot, neiti. Sinä et asu luolassa!” äitini jatkoi ovelta ja katosi pois näköpiiristä. Jep, minä olin niin valmis lähtemään sisäoppilaitokseen. Huokaisin syvään ja painoin läppärini näytön kiinni. Pitäisi katsoa tuomarointi myöhemmin. Taas. Heitin haalistuneen t-paitani nurkkaan, vedin sen tilalle ison keltaisen hupparin ja kaivoin jo osittain pakatusta matkalaukusta jalkaani vihreät colleget. Jos sitä nyt kerran ollaan menossa jonnekkin, voi sinne samantien mennä mukavasti pukeutuneena. Kuitenkin, tästä päivästä tulisi pelkkä sotku.

Pari minuuttia myöhemmin raahauduin alakertaan ruuan tuoksun täyttämään keittiöön ja siellä minua odottikin jo kaikki. Kuudelle tarkoitettu ruokapöytä oli jo täynnä ruokaa ja kaikki olivat jo syömässä täyttä vauhtia. Myös yleensä myöhään nukkuva Abuela - äitini äiti - oli jo saapunut pöytään, ja niin kaikki paikat pöydästä oli jo täytetty. Kukaan ei viitsinyt reagoida tulooni. Minun ei edes ollut ollenkaan nälkä. Ajatus uusista ihmisistä väänsi vatsaani. Huomenna olisi päivä, jolloin voisin muuttaa tulevaisuuteni. Huomenna minulla olisi mahdollisuus marssia ylpeänä tähän uuteen kouluun ja kertoa kaikille minun nimen olevan Anthony Youngblood. Kertoa kaikille että olin ihan oikeasti poika. Mutta Ellie ja Charlie olisivat molemmat siellä. Mitä minä heille sanoisin? Olin täysin omissa ajatuksissani vetäessäni ylimääräisen tuolin pöydän päähän ja ottaessani itselleni kupin kahvia. Join sen muutamalla kulauksella pois ja jäin tökkimään eteeni ilmestynyttä vuorta pannukakkuja ja nakkeja.

Katselin etäisenä perhettäni tyhjentämässä kovaa vauhtia aamupalapöydän tarjoomuksia. Pöydän toisessa päässä Charlie läträsi oikein kunnolla vaahterasiirappia pannukakkujensa - ja pöydän - päälle. Ja meidän vanhempien mielestä tuon vintiön pistäminen sisäoppilaitokseen oli muka hyvä idea. Kakaran vieressä istuva Ellie käyttäytyi myös erittäin aikuismaisesti ja mulkoili happamana Annaa, kuka oli kaatanut itselleen loput kahvista. Antaisi sen jo olla, raukka opiskelee lääketiedettä ja todellakin ansaitsee kaiken kahvin tässä maailmassa. Äiti ja isä olivat - kuten tavallista - täysin sokeita heidän silmiensä edessä tapahtuvalle kaaokselle ja vain söivät niin iloisina pannukakkujaan, että aloin epäillä heidän olevan melko innoissaan päästessään eroon kolmesta muksusta kerralla. Tällä ajatuksellahan oli todella hauska aloittaa kouluvuosi.

“Kävisit ulkona aina välillä, nena. Olet nykyään niin kalpea, että kävisit melkein jo isästäsi ”, vieressäni istuva Abuela tökkäisi poskeani hänen nakkia muistuttavalla etusormella. Abuela vietti aina kesät lastensa kodeissa, ja viimeiset viikot oli varattu hänen nuorimman tyttärensä perheelle, ja niin ärsyttävästä eläkeläisestä oli jo kehittynyt pysyvä osa jokaista elokuuta elämässäni. Mikä Abuelan oikea nimi oli, olikin täysi mysteeri meille lapsille. Jopa äiti ja isä kutsuivat mummoa Abuelaksi...  
“Mä olen luonnostaan kalpea, Abuela. Ja enkö mä oo jo vähän turhan vanha olemaan pikkulapsi?” huomautin vanhukselle. Jos tarkkoja ollaan, nena tarkoittaa espanjaksi pikkutyttöä, mutta en halunnut enää ikinä sanoa itseäni tytöksi. En ikinä.  
“Anna mummosi kutsua sinua lempinimillä, Rose. Se on vain merkki rakkaudesta, kunnioita sitä”, isä puuttui keskusteluun suu täynnä pannukakkua. Niinpä tietysti. Minun tekemisiin tietenkin kiinnitettiin huomiota. Missä oli “älä leiki siirapilla, Charlie” tai miksi kukaan ei sanonut “Anna Annan juoda kahvia rauhassa, Ellie”? En kuitenkaan avannut suutani sanoakseni jotain tyhmää, vaan tungin sen hiljaa täyteen pannukakkuja. Liian ruuan suuhun ottaminen oli selkeästi sukuvika. Ainakin perheen pojilla, päätellen Charlien sössötyksestä. Mitä ikinä pentu yrittikään sanoa, jääkööt ikuiseksi mysteeriksi. Joka tapauksessa, aamupala jatkui aivan yhtä suurena sotkuna kuin aina ennenkin.

Aamupalaa seurasi se vanha kunnon kaaos. Ja kun sanon kaaos, tarkoitan pakkaamista. Kuvittele tilanne, jossa kolme lasta yrittää pakata tavaroita koko lukukaudeksi, mutta he ovat vasta muuttaneet ja kaikki on edelleen muuttolaatikoissa. Missä muuttolaatikossa tavara x on ja missä se laatikko on? Ei mitään tietoa. Heitetään päälle vielä hössöttävät vanhemmat, väsynyt isosisko, tungetteleva eläkeläinen sekä lauma uteliaita eläimiä. Kaaos ei oikein tuntunut enää oikealle sanalle kuvaamaan sitä sotkua. Abuela tykkäsi kutsua tilannetta hulabalooksi. Voin kyllä myöntää, että olin itse myös osana tätä rumbaa ja muiden tavoin myös minä itse juoksin ympäriinsä etsimässä milloin mitäkin. 

‘Tiedättekö kuinka vaikeaa on yrittää löytää ne tietyt vaatteet, kun samaan aikaan pikkuveljesi yrittää kaivaa samasta laatikosta omia vaatteitaan? Se on muuten liki mahdotonta. Heti kun olin siirtänyt tiellä olleen paidan pois tieltä, se pentu heitti sen takaisin koska se sama paita oli taas hänen tiellä. Sitten siinä seassa loikki myös Burger, sekä Charlien kissanpentu Bubble, joka muuten oli Burgerin sisko. Niiden lisäksi meillä oli myös Ellien koiranpentu Tiger, sekä kotiin jäävä koiravanhus Noodle. Eli aika eläintarha, jos minulta kysytään. Silti vanhempani pitivät lemmikkejä hyvänä ideana, olisivathan ne hyvää seuraa sisäoppilaitoksessa. En kyllä ollut aikeissa valittaa, Burgerista oli jo tullut minulle kaikki kaikessa ja se pikkuinen oli vain niin hellyyttävä. No, joka tapauksessa tuskaa tämä kaikki oli. Miten ihmeessä tämmöinen oli edes mahdollista hoitaa kunnialla kotiin? Tai no kouluun kai...

~^~

Lopultakin iltapäivän puolella kaikki säätö oli ohi ja meidän oli aika lähteä kohti Irlantia. Aluksi matkustustavasta oli ollut riitaa. Äiti halusi päästä ajamaan autoa. Isä halusi saada homman nopeasti kotiin ja vaati lentokonetta. Seuraavaksi olohuoneeseen oli ilmestynyt Abuela, joka ilmoitti tulevansa mukaan. Menimme siis junalla. Joskus minä mietin, miksi ihmeessä en voinut periä isoäitini puhekykyjä. Niin turhauttava kuin onkin, se nainen kyllä osasi saada tahtonsa läpi. Siispä siinä minä nyt istuin. Lemmikkivaunussa. Junassa. Menossa kohti Dublinia. Jee. Olisimme siellä kuulemma siellä keskiyön paikkeilla. Valloittavaa. Kymmenen tuntia pienessä tilassa koko perheen voimin. Mutta ei siinä vielä kaikki! Jos tilaat reissun nyt, pääset myös nukkumaan Dublinissa yön hostellissa koko perheen voimin, ennen kuin jatkatte matkaa bussilla kohti Limerickiä. Jee kertaa kaksi. Vilkaisin pienessä tilassa edestakaisin juoksevaa Burgeria ja huokaisin syvään. Ojensin käteni ja nappasin ohi juoksevan karvapallon syliini.  
“Sinä saatkin sitten olla mun henkinen tuki”, mutisin hiljaa silitellessäni hänen pehmeää turkkiaan. 

Pian Burger olikin jo nukahtanut syliini ja saatoin taas hukkua omiin ajatuksiini. Millainenkohan Aisling olisi? Kuvista päätellen paikka oli aikamoinen linna… saisinkohan minä huoneen jostain korkealta. Ei, en minä varmaan sellaista saisi. Millaisia ihmisiä yleensä tuollaisissa paikoissa on? Toivottavasti ei mitään itsekeskeisiä ja aina pilvessä olevia taiteilijapenskoja. Pitäisi varmaan keksiä jokin hyvä keskustelu pohja niiden kanssa käytäväksi… vaikkapa “mitä sä tykkäät tehdä”? Ei, tuo saisi minut kuulostamaan idiootilta. Ehkäpä voisin sanoa yksinkertaisesti “Moikka, mä oon Anthony!”. Mutta entä sitten kun he näkevät että minä näytän tytöltä? Ja sitten ne alkaa kyselemään asioita ja pilkkaavat minua ja alkavat kiusata ja kaikki alkavat inhota minua ja sitten joudun olemaan yksin koko loppu kouluvuoden ja sitten pitää vaihtaa koulua ja muuttaa uuteen valtioon ja pian minä kuolen yksin ja ja ja ja…  
“Rose! Kuulokkeet pois, ruoka tulee ihan pian.” Yritän hengittää syvään ja hymyillä isälle. Sisään ja ulos. Miten tästä muka pitäisi selvitä?

Suoraan sanottuna haluaisin kyllä kertoa enemmänkin tästä helvetillisen pitkästä junamatkastani, mutta siitä ei ole oikein mitään ihmeellistä sanottavaa. Miten tässä nyt saisi kymmenen tuntia riitoja, huonoja lautapelejä ja ruudun tuijottamista kuulostamaan kiinnostavalta kenenkään mielestä? Siispä voin varmaan suoraan hypätä sen roskan yli vai mitä? Jotain kiinnostavaa siis kai. Mitä sen jälkeen edes tapahtui? Öööh… anteeksi, en ole kauhean hyvä kertoja varmaan… pitäisi varmaan keskittyä asiaan. Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun teen tätä, antakaa anteeksi… Pitäisi ehkä jatkaa, ennen kuin tästä tulee liian noloa. No ehkä sen suhteen on jo liian myöhäistä. Äh, okei mä - eikun minä - jatkan eteenpäin.

Noh, junan saavuttua majoituimme aseman lähellä olevaan hostelliin. Se olisi kai ollut ihan huvittava kokemus, jos kaikki olisivat olleet pirteitä ja hyvällä tuulella, mutta tuuri ei tuntunut sinä päivänä olevan minun puolellani. Tila oli melko pieni ja valitettavasti piti jakaa sänkyjä. Äiti ja isä, Anna ja Ellie, minä ja Charlie, ja Abuela sai nukkua pienellä sohvalla. Olin niin kateellinen. Charlie nimittäin potki ja varasti peittoja unissaan. Eikä kännykän käyttö tullut kuuloonkaan, koska “Se valvottaa”. Joten ojasta allikkoon, vai miten se sanotaankaan. Kuulo sitä käyttää tähän tarkoitukseen? Äh, ei mitään tietoa… jatketaan vain eteenpäin. Siinä minä sitten makasin unettomana tuijottamassa kattoa ja laskemassa tapoja esitellä itseni.   
1\. “Moikka, mä olen Anthony, mä aloitin juuri.” Ei, liian tavallinen, tuolla varmaan piti jotenkin erottua, jos ei halunnut olla tylsä...  
2\. “Mun nimi on Anthony, entä mikä sun on?” Yäk, jopa minä tajusin kuinka kömpelö tuo oli  
3\. “Pöö, miten menee?” Nimi puuttuu…  
4\. “Päivää” Lopetin jo siihen, kukaan ei sano päivää tässä tilanteessa ja kutsu itseään alle viisikymppiseksi  
5\. “Ööh, anteeksi. Mä olen eksyksissä, voisitko näyttää tietä paikkaan x?” Parempi, mutta se vaatisi rohkeutta…   
6\. Voisin vain istua nurkassa ja odottaa että joku muu tekisi aloitteen. Se tarkoittaisi sitä, että toistakin ihmistä kiinnostaisi tutustua.  
Päätin nimittää vaihtoehdon 6 minun pääasialliseksi hyökkäyssuunnitelmaksi ja numeron 5 varasuunnitelmakseni. Kyllä tämä tästä. Ei tämä tästä oikeasti, mutta aina välillä on hyvä valehdella itselleen. Muutenkin, minulla oli jo seuraava ongelma tälle yölle. Kuinka paljon viittaamista tunneilla on normaali määrä viittaamista…

Yllätys yllätys, en nukkunut paljoakaan sinä yönä. Olin tosissani suunnitellut torkkua bussimatkan Dublinista Limerickiin, mutta matkaan tuli vain yksi pikkuinen mutka. No okei, useitakin, mutta se kaikkein suurin oli ehdottomasti rakas Abuela. Koko matkan hän jorisi elämänohjeita ja selviytymisvinkkejä tulevalle lukuvuodelle. Kuinka minun pitää panostaa mahdollisimman paljon koulunkäyntiin ja pyrkiä saamaan uusia kokemuksia ja ystäviä ja jada jada jada. Ehkä joku toinen aamu olisin voinut oikein mielellänikin kuunnella Abuelan elämänneuvoja (ja mahdollisesti saada hänet letittämään hiukseni, koska onko oikeasti olemassa parempaa tunnetta kuin hiusten letitys), mutta juuri silloin en olisi millään jaksanut olla hereillä. Tein siis sen mitä kuka tahansa tekee tilanteessa, jossa on nukahtamisen partaalla ja vanhan mummon armoilla. Pakenin vartiksi bussin kuvottavaan vessaan.  
“Huono olo?” Abuela kyseli minulta aivan liian kovaa palatessani paikalleni istuimelleni.   
“Minulla itselläni on aina kammottava ummetus, kun matkustan pitkiä matkoja”, nainen jatkoi edelleen liian kovaa, samalla kun yritin epätoivoisesti saada häntä laskemaan ääntään nyökyttelemällä hullun lailla.   
“Vähän joo, ehkä mun kannattaisi vain nukkua loppumatka”, mumisin mahdollisimman hiljaa, ettei kukaan vain yhdistäisi minua Abuelaan. Varmaan aivan liian myöhäistä, mutta ainahan voi yrittää. Ainakin hän viimeinkin hiljeni ja vain nyökytteli myöntymisen merkiksi. Omatuntoani hieman kaiversi, kun näin pienen pettymyksen mummon silmissä, mutta tiesin olevani juuri sillä hetkellä huonoa seuraa. Kyllä se oli näin parempi, kai. Joka tapauksessa, vietin bussimatkan viimeiset kaksi tuntia viimeinkin nukkuen. 

~^~

Lopultakin näin taksin takavalojen katoavan mutkan taakse. Se oli nyt tehty. Minä olin nyt virallisesti ilmoittanut olevani paikalla Aislingissa ja juuri äsken puolet perheestäni ajoi pois koulun pihalta. Minulla oli jotenkin outo olo. En oikein tiennyt mitä olettaa. Charlie ja Ellie olivat kadonneet nanosekunti sen jälkeen, kun olivat vastahakoisesti luvanneet soittaa parin viikon välein Skypessä. Minä olin itse jäänyt vielä hetkeksi halaamaan jokaista ja luvannut katsoa sisarusteni perään. Että sellaista. Ilmeisesti minä olin se vastuullinen lapsi tässä triossa. Justiinsa. Käännyin hitaasti taas valtavan linnan puoleen ja huokaisin syvään. Miten ihmeessä tuollaisessa paikassa oli tarkoitus löytää minnekään? Noh, kohtahan sen näkisi. Lähdin kulkemaan koulun pihalle parkkeerattuja autoja ja perheitään hyvästeleviä oppilaita väisteillen. Kaikkialta kantautui hyvästejä ja kovaäänistä puheensorinaa. Vasta pääovien sisäpuolella ympäristö viimeinkin hiljeni ja korvissani soi hetken hiljaisuudessa. Ihan vain peittääkseni yhtäkkisen hiljaisuuden, tungin korviini taskuni pohjalta löytyneet nappikuulokkeet ja laitoin vanhaa kunnon P!ATD:tä soimaan. Vilkaisin äskettäin käteeni tungettuja papereita, joista päällimmäinen kertoi minun huoneeni olevan seitsemännessä kerroksessa. Hyi. Etsin epätoivoisena aulasta hissiä, olihan minulla mukanani varmaan useamman kymmenen kiloa painava matkalaukku ja kokonainen (edelleen kylläkin jollain ihmeen kaupalla nukkuva) kissanpentu kaikkine tarpeineen. Onnekseni takaoikealta moinen siunaus löytyikin

Siunaus jäi kuitenkin lyhyeen kun tajusin hissiin jonottavan jo joku. Voihan kissanpissa. Yyh, tuo oli järkyttävä jopa minun mittapuulla… noh te varmaan tajusitte pointtini. Kuitenkin, ainoa vaihtoehtoni oli käyttää sitä hissiä. Jos jäisin siihen seisomaan, näyttäisin tyhmälle. Jos menisin hissille, mutten käyttäisi sitä, näyttäisin edelleen tyhmältä. Ratkaisut: Käytä samaa hissiä tai kiipeä portaat. Vilkaisin vieressäni makaavaa laukkua ja huokaisin syvään. Otin taas kiinni laukkujen kantokahvoista ja lähdin raahaamaan omaisuuttani kohti hissiä. Sen edessä seisova tyttö oli minua lyhyempi, mutta hän vaikutti silti olevan melko saman ikäinen kanssani. Hänen poninhännällä olevat hiukset olivat syvän tumman ruskeat ja huomasin tytön oliivin sävyisen ihon muistuttavan äitini lämmintä ihoa. Ehkä tämäkin oppilas olisi kotoisin samoilta alueilta? Entä jos hän olisikin vaikka Espanjasta ja me voisimme yhdessä jutella asioista espanjaksi ja me olisimme kavereita. Voisin vain sanoa “Hola” ja katsoa mitä tapahtuu. Ei, en minä voi tehdä oletuksia ihmisistä. Ehkä hän onkin vaikka Yhdysvalloista ja on vain perhejuuriltaan Välimeren alueelta, tai vaikka onkin italialainen, tai jotain, ja minä olin tyhmänä mennyt tekemään oletuksia ja nyt hänkin vihaisi minua, koska olin ennakkoluuloinen kusipää ja sitten sitä taas ollaan vihattuna ja - hissin ovet aukesivat. Se oli sitten menoa nyt. 

Vilkaisin vain pikaisesti tyttöä varmistaakseni hissin jakamisen olevan ihan okei hänelle. Ei mitään reaktiota. Hyvä? Raahatessani tytön perässä omia laukkujani hissiin, pistin merkille koiran, joka oli ollut tytön laukun takana piilossa katseeltani. Kyseessä oli kaunis punaruskea cockerspanieli. Onneksi suloinen karvapallo ei millään tavalla reagoinut minuun tai Burgeriin, muuten lopputulos olisi ollut entistäkin nolompi. Asian saattoi toki selittää koiran yllä olevan “palveluskoira” liivi. Miksiköhän tuo tyttö tarvitsi palveluskoiraa? Onko se sellainen asia, jota edes voi kysyä? Se varmaan on melko tungettelevaa. Hissi lähti liikkeelle ja toivoin sormet ristissä, että se olisi sellainen supernopea hissi. Yllättävää kyllä, sitä se olikin. Yhdessä hujauksessa, ovet jo aukesivatkin seitsemännessä kerroksessa. Olin jo aikeissa pahoitella seurassani ollutta tyttöä siitä, että hänen pitäisi odottaa minun lähtöäni, kun huomasin hänenkin lähtevän raahaamaan tavaroitaan ulos hissistä. Jäin hetkeksi paikoilleni seisomaan. En oikein tiennyt olisiko minun pitänyt väistää menemällä sivuun, vai hankkiutumalla itse ensin ulos hissistä. Loppujen lopuksi koira teki päätöksen astumalla minun eteen ja samalla antaen ehkä espanjalaiselle tytölle mahdollisuuden mennä ensin. Olin kuulevinani nappikuulokkeideni läpi tytön sanovan jotain, mutta kun tajusin sen ja sain vedettyä vasemman napin korvastani, oli hän jo saanut tavaransa ulos ja kuulin enää vain tytön kenkien kopinan lattiaa vasten. En sanonut mitään. Aloin itsekin vetämään kaikkia tavaroitani ulos hissistä. Jos tuo tyttö oli myös jäänyt seitsemännessä kerroksessa, se tarkoittaisi meidän olevan samalla luokalla. Onneksi en tainnut pilata välejämme viimeisen muutaman minuutin aikana. 

Lopulta olin hissin ulkopuolella ja kovaa vauhtia kipittämässä saamiani ohjeita noudattaen kohti neljännen luokan oleskeluhuonetta. Matkani kuitenkin keskeytti jostain edestäni kantautunut kovaääninen huudahdus. Tai no, kovaääniset huudahdukset, jos nyt ihan tarkkoja ollaan. Niissä vaikutti olevan iloinen sointu, mutta aivan varmuuden vuoksi kiihdytin hieman askeleitani. Entä jos hissi-ihmiselle oli käynyt jotain? Tai jokin olisikin vialla ja minä olin ainoa joka kuuli ja jos minä en tekisi mitään, niin jotain voisi tapahtua ja kaikki menisi siinä samalla! Astuin vielä muutaman askelta ja löysin itseni suuren olohuoneelta muistuttavan huoneen ovensuulta. Keskellä huonetta näin kasan ihmisiä isossa ryhmähalissa. Ai. No, hyvä että kaikki oli hyvin. Ihmiskasan vieressä hyppeli iloisen oloisena se hississä ollut cockerspanieli. Eli hissityttö varmaan oli tuon massan keskellä. Hienoa. Kiva kiva. Tottakai hänellä oli erittäin läheisen oloinen ystäväpiiri. Ei sellaiseen ihmiseen varmaan kannata tutustua. Ei minussa ole mitään, mikä saisi minut vaikuttamaan kiinnostavalta kaikkien muiden valmiiden ystävien loiston takaa. Jatkoin matkaani suoraan seinän vierustaa kulkien ovelle, johon oli liimattu paperi, johon oli - syystä tai toisesta - comic sansilla kirjoitettu “huoneet”. 

Pujahdin ovesta sisään ja suunnistin nopeasti käytävän päähän, jossa huoneeni (777, aika hauska vai mitä?) oli. Avain lukkoon, ovi auki, sisään, ovi kiinni ja siinä sitä sitten oltiin. Tässä huoneessa minä sitten asuisin seuraavan lukuvuoden. Aika mukavan oloinen paikka, etten sanoisi… kyllä minä täällä viihtyisin. Ainakin tämä vaikuttaa ihan mukavalta paikalta linnoittautua, jos jokin menisi pieleen. Tavoite kuitenkin olisi saada kaikki toimimaan suunnitelmien mukaan. Ja suurin testi olisi jo huomenna sunnuntaina, kun kaikille uusille opiskelijoille esiteltäisiin koulua ja sen ympäristöä. Toivottavasti kaikki sujuisi hyvin… en olisi siitä niin varma...


End file.
